bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Good Night
Lyrics |-|Hangul= C'est bon, fais-moi du bien you know how much I love you beautiful girl 내겐 하나의 그림처럼 그 고운 그림자 앞에 멈춰버린 채 아무것도 못해 떨리는 목소리로 바짝 마른 입술로 한걸음 더 내게로 살포시 속삭여줘 도시의 불빛들이 춤을 춰 나 항상 네 꿈을 꿔 baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night Don't wanna say good bye baby good night I don't wanna say good bye baby good night Don't wanna say good bye baby good night I don't wanna say good bye 까만 밤 어둠이 찾아오면 그 예쁜 눈을 감고 잠이 들죠 침대 맡에 앉아 난 네 머리카락을 넘기고 그대 얼굴을 마주보면서 내 사랑을 전하고 싶어 이대로 시간이 멈추어버렸으면 해 그토록 당신은 아름답기만 해 나는 모든 게 익숙할 것 같단 너의 귀여운 질문 그저 아름답다 사랑 위대한 힘은 서로 입술이 붉어진 우리 눈을 마주치고 그래 좀 더 깊숙히 oh my beautiful girl 그댄 내 가슴에 계속 불을 붙혀 상쾌한 민트 같은 힌트 내게 정답을 가르쳐줘 sweet girl you're my beautiful girl 그댄 내 가슴에 계속 불을 붙여 상쾌한 민트 같은 힌트 상쾌한 민트 힌트 정답은 바로 너 baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night Don't wanna say good bye I don't wanna say good bye Don't wanna say good bye I don't wanna say good bye baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night Tes yeux fermés, ton odeur, ta voix me rend plus profonds comme le rouge de ton vin préféré. Je me sens d’être actrice dans un film. Tout est fabuleux avec toi. |-|Romanization= C'est bon, fais-moi du bien Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night geudaega jamdeun moseup geuryeobolkka deoneun sujubeo ma neon imi namanui yeojaingeol jareun mollado naegen geurae geudaen naege gwabunhan jonjae neon wanbyeokhae nae yeope isseojuni gamsahae baby my lady (I’ll always love you girl) hanjulgi bichi heureune eoduun balkoni teum sai wanbyeokhan silluet pyeongonhaejineun i bamui hyanggiga kokoneot hyang oilgatda machi neoege cheoeum gobaekhaesseotdeon nal hoksi gieokhani naneun ne gwitgae iriwa gakkai neon neomu geunsahae jugeunkkaereul gajin saeppalgan ttalgi nan geu wireul gamssabeorin hwipingkeurimi doeeo you know how much I love you beautiful girl naegeneun ai geurimcheoreom geugeon geurimja ape meomchwo beorinchae amugeotdo motae tteollineun moksoriro bajjak mareun ipsullo hangeoreum deo naegero salposi soksagyeojwo juwie i bulbitteuri chumeul chwo nan hangsang ni kkumeul kkwo Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) kkaman bam eodumi chajaomyeon geu yeppeun nuneul gamgo jami deuljyo chimdae mate anja nan ne meorikarageul neomgigo geudae eolgureul majubomyeonseo nae sarangeul jeonhago sipeo idaero sigani meomchwobeoryeosseumyeon hae geutorok dangsineun areumdapgiman hae nan modeun ge iksukhal geot gatdan neoui gwiyeoun jilmun geujeo areumdapda sarang widaehan himeun seoro ipsuri bulgeojin uri nuneul majuchigo geurae jom deo gipsukhi Oh my beautiful girl geudaen nae gaseume gyesok bureul buthyeo sangkwaehan minteu gateun hinteu naege jeongdabeul gareuchyeojwo sweet girl You’re my beautiful girl geudaen nae gaseume gyesok bureul buthyeo sangkwaehan minteu gateun hinteu sangkwaehan minteu hinteu jeongdabeun baro neo Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) Baby good night (Don’t wanna say goodbye) Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Baby good night Tes yeux fermés, ton odeur, ta voix me rend plus profonds comme le rouge de ton vin préféré. Je me sens d’être actrice dans un film. Toute est fabuleux avec toi. |-|English= it's good, make me feel good baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night should i draw the image of her sleeping don't be shy anymore, you're already my girl even if it's not clear it's that way to me you're more than i deserve you're perfect, thank you for being by my side baby my lady oh i love you girl a ray of light trickles in through the cracks of the dim balcony a perfect silhouette, this calming night's aroma is like a coconut scented oil just like the day i confessed to you do you remember? i whisper in your ears, come closer you're too fine a freckled crimson strawberry and i become the whipping cream that wraps around know how much i love you beautiful girl like a picture of a child to me and frozen before a shadow there's nothing i can do with a shaky voice with dry lips (come a step closer to me and tenderly whisper) the surrounding firelight dances i always dream of you baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) when the darkness of the black night finds us those beautiful eyes close and drift off i sit by your bed and caress your hair looking into your face i want to convey my love i wish time would stop like this you are just so beautiful hey sweetheart that i'd be familiar with everything your cute question it's just beautiful, the great power of love our lips redden our eyes meet, yes a bit deeper you're my beautiful girl you light the fire in my soul refreshing mint, the same hint teach me the answer sweet girl you're my beautiful girl you light the fire in my soul refreshing mint, the same hint refreshing mint, hint the answer is you baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) baby good night (don't wanna say goodbye) your closed eyes, your smell your voice makes me feel as deep as your favorite red wine. i feel i'm ready to be an actress in a movie everything is so great with you Music Video Category:2010 releases